Just for Pleasure
by CuteLittleTraitor
Summary: Percy, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo are in the BFS Club - the Big Five Sex Club. The five have many adventures with... of course, sexy girls, goddesses, and even boys.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Prologue**

"Hey, guys, want to join my gang?" Percy Jackson asked his fourfriends from the 'Big 7': Jason, Leo, and Frank, and their 'companion', Nico.

"What 'gang'? Does it have to do with bloody combat? 'Cause you know I hate having to kill," Leo replied. "I like creating and fixing stuff and bursting into – Oops! Flames –" Leo threw down his shirt and stomped on it. "Well, sorry, guys, for 'accidently' catching on fi –" he stopped halfway and looked at Frank and bit his lower lip, concerned.

"Hey, sorry, man. Really, didn't mean to do that. C'mon, have some of Esther's peach preserves." Frank just nodded his head. He averted his eyes to Percy, for no reason, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

Percy just shook his head and said, "It's the 'BFS' Club." Nico and Jason both raised an eyebrow, making it clear that they were both wondering, "isn't that the 'Best Friends Sing' club or something?" Percy just laughed. "It stands for the "Big Five Sex" Club. Spending time with Annabeth has been quite boring , and I thought we should have sex with people other than our girlfriends." The others all grinned except for Nico, who liked Percy.

"Hey, but…" he sputtered.

Jason smiled. "Dude, it'll be all right. Relax."

And so that was how the Big Five Sex Club started.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy Jackson 3 Sally Jackson**

**Percy's POV**

"Mom!" It was the first day back home for Percy since he went aboard the _Argo II_. And plus, it might, just _might_, be his lucky day. His mom had on a sea-green tank top, matching Percy's eyes, and a dark blue miniskirt, which, surprisingly, went with the tank top.. She had E cup breasts that bounced up and down every time she took a step forward. That alone had gotten Percy's dick to become rock hard.

She had bright red lipstick that pulled up well with her tank top. Kissing those lips… That would send Percy to Elysium. His mother was always so delicious-looking. Ever since he had accidently gotten a peek of his mother naked three years ago in the bathroom, Percy had dreamed about thrusting his ever-so erect cock into Sally Jackson's delicious pussy.

"Oh my, Percy!" Mrs. Jackson pulled her only son into a big hug, making Percy choke on her huge boobs. When Sally Jackson realized that, she blushed rapidly and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean for you to… I just was so glad that you were back…"

Percy smirked to himself. _Chance_. "Mom, It's all right. I knew that was going to happen anyway. I love you, mom." His mom blushed even more.

"I love you too, Percy. Now, come to the kitchen. Paul's out for the day, you know… buisness trip. So I mad you a special treat – blue mac and cheese. Don't worry, they're not moldy. Now –" but she was cut off by Percy slapping her ass. Her ass is totally sexy. _It feels so right slapping them_, he thought.

Sally just blinked with her red face. "… Percy? What was that for?" Percy just said nothing and escorted her to his bedroom with the king bed. "What are you trying to do?"

"Mom, I'll give you a massage, if you would like." He didn't wait for Mrs. Jackson's answer and just lay her on the bed. He started at her feet and slowly massaged her narrow legs. "You look great with your panty hose on, mom. They're sexy," Percy whispered.

"Percy… I don't think you should be looking at that. It's a little… Incent," Sally breathed out. Her hands slowly crawled over to Percy's tousled hair. "But… You're a surprisingly good at massaging. You… AAH! No, Percy, stop that right now. No, no, no. We can't do this. I'm your mother, the one who breastfed you, raised you… Never." But Percy wasn't listening; instead, he was feeling his mother's pussy through her panties.

She was already soaking wet when Percy forcefully ripped his mother's panties off from her. "Percy… Stop. But it does feel great," Mrs. Jackson managed. That was when Percy lowered his pants and boxers and a full 12-inch cock sprang out. He slammed it into Sally, who screamed for mercy. "PERCYYY! OH YEAH, SON! OHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING STEPDAD PAUL AND HIS TWO INCH COCK! YO-" There Sally came, covering Percy with her juices. However, Percy wasn't done yet. He made his horny mother suck all her cum off his dick, and Percy shot a load of hot jizz into her mouth. When she swallowed it whole, Percy quickly flipped her over and went full speed into her ass. "OH PERCY, FUCK MY ASS! I'VE BEEN SUCH A BAD BITCH! PUNISH ME! OH, OHHHHHHHHHH!" When Percy was about to come again, he blew the load of heavy cum into Mrs. Jackson's hot pussy. This time, he didn't even stop to make his mom lick it off his dick.

He slammed his dick into the lips between her legs again, full speed. "OH, YOU LIKE THAT? NOW, WHO'S BEEN A REAL BITCH?" Percy flipped her around for doggy style and started slapping his mom's ass till her buttocs were cherry red, and reached out to pull and play with her nipples. 4 full hours later, the two came at the same time and their juices landed on the bed.

"Percy… You were great. Let's go another round. Put your dick between my huge tits…" They went like this the rest of the night until they both came again, and they slept with Percy milking Sally's tits and her giving Percy's cumming dick a blowjob, worn out but happy.

**Percy: **_Sally Jackson_  
><strong>Frank:<strong>  
><strong>Nico:<strong>  
><strong>Leo:<strong>  
><strong>Jason:<strong>

**N/A: Some suggestions for next xXx pairing please! Choose one bullet and fill in the blank(s):**

_Percy + __

_Frank + __

_Nico + _ ___

_Leo + _ ___

_Jason + _ ___

**** The blanks _may_ be filled in with a boy or one of the others or a god. And of course, a girl or a goddess can be done too.****


	3. Chapter 2

**Jason & Annabeth**

Jason jumped up twelve feet. He had just heard a whimper behind him- was that Annabeth? Oh fucking Zeus, it was Annabeth. Jason tiptoed toward her, who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Percy dumped me," Annabeth choked out, "he decided to go and just cheat on me... I never thought of him as that kind of person." Jason remembered. Percy, Frank, Nico, Leo, and him were in a club all about fucking girls. They had to fuck the most girls by the next Summer Solstice, which was exactly in one year. Percy had the first step, because he fucked his mother's brains out first.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Annabeth," Jason replied, grinning in his mind, "but I personally think Percy really doesn't deserve you. He's just going around everywhere now, and he even fucked his own mom." Annabeth gasped, then her expression suddenly turned to anger.

She whipped around. "Fuck me, Jason. Take my virginity. I don't need a loser like Percy,"Annabeth said. Jason smiled. It was the perfect trap. He shoved Annabeth onto her bed. Then, he quickly zipped down his pants and tore down his boxers. A full 12-inch dick sprung out, and Jason was itching to fuck this girl. He forced the cock into Annabeth's throat, making her choke. After only five minutes, Jason was ready to burst. He unloaded a huge wad of cum into Annabeth's mouth and made her swallow it whole.

"Jason... maybe I changed my mind..." Annabeth started but Jason held her down forcefully. He pulled off her T-shirt, making her huge DD cup breasts to bounce around wildly. Jason locked Annabeth into a passionate French kiss, and started playing with her nipples. When their lips parted for air, Jason jumped for Annabeth's tits. They were already erect, and Jason made them even more so. He sucked on one while slapping and playing with the other. Annabeth let out a whimper. When Jason got through her huge boobs, he ripped her panties off her, and sent pieces of pantie cloth flying. He slammed into her warm and juicy pussy, making her scream out in pain and ripped her hymen, realizing Percy and Annabeth had not even hooked up yet before. "JASON!" she screamed, crying. But he wasn't about to stop now. He kept on changing positions until he found her G-spot, then kept on fucking the little bitch. After an hour, they came at the same time, making Annabeth cry.

Jason ignored her and tore her skirt, revealing a nice little ass that jiggled slightly when he struck them. He slapped her ass until they were cherry red, then managed to squeeze his huge monster into Annabeth's tiny, innocent asshole. Jason fucked Annabeth's bleeding ass into the darkness, with Annabeth screaming her lungs out...


End file.
